Problem: Solve for $h$. $17+4h+2=1-5h$ $h =$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ h $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 17+4h+2&=1-5h \\\\ 19+4h&=1-5h &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 19+4h {+5h} &= 1-5h{+5h} &&\gray{\text{Add 5h to each side.}}\\\\ 9h+19&=1 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 9h+19{-19} &= 1{-19} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 19 from each side.}}\\\\ 9h &=-18 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{9h}{{9}} &= \dfrac{-18}{{9}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 9.}}\\\\ h &= {-2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $h = { -2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]